Addison's internship
by Montgomery's Anatomy
Summary: Addison Montgomery, Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloan do there internship in Seattle Grace Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Addison** Forbes Montgomery walks through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. She's really nervous, it's her first day of being an intern. She's walking through the hallway, when she bumps into a girl. She has dark skin and black hair. ''I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.'' Addison said. ''Don't worry, I'm kind of lost.'' The girl said, while looking around her. ''I'm Addison by the way. Are you a new intern here?'' Addison gives her a hand and the girl said. ''I'm Naomi, I'm one of the new interns. What about you?'' ''Me too.'' Addison replied. Addison likes Naomi, she is a little bit shy like her. Naomi is looking around. 'I have no idea where we have to go.'' Naomi looks at Addison. ''We have to go to the main hall. I know where it is.'' They walk through the hallway together.

 **When** they arrive in the main hall, they see a big crowd standing around a man. The man is very tall and has dark skin. He has short black hair. Naomi and Addison look at each other. ''We have 48 hours to go.'' Addison said and walks to the crowd. Naomi sighed and follows Addison. The man begins to talk. ''I'm Richard Webber. I'm one of the residents. The chief of surgery is sick so I have to give you all a tour through the hospital. Please follow me'' Dr. Webber walks away and everybody follows him. Addison and Naomi stays close to each other. ''I'm so nervous, what if I someone dies on me?'' Addison said. ''No, you won't. You're a smart girl otherwise you wouldn't be here.'' Naomi answers. They walk in silent after the crowd. Everybody is looking around. There are a lot of hallways and are doctors and patients everywhere.

 **After** a long walk through the hospital they arrive in an OR. Dr. Webber is standing in the middle of the operation room, next to an operating table. Everybody is looking around and stands around him. Dr. Webber begins to talk. ''Each of you here comes hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago, you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today… You're the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and the worst of your life. You'll be pushed to your breaking point.'' Addison looks around. Everywhere are surgical instruments and there is a gallery where the people can observe the operations. She can't wait until she can start, this is why she was all those years in med school. Dr. Webber starts again. ''Look around, say hello to your competitors. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you. '' Dr. Webber walks to the door. ''I'll bring you to the locker room.''

 **Everybody** follows dr. Webber. Addison walks in the crowd. A guy bumps into her. ''I'm sorry, did I hurt you?'' It was a really handsome guy. He has dreamy blue eyes. He has gorgeous brown hair. ''Don't worry, you didn't hurt me. '' Addison stares at him. ''I'm Mark Sloan.'' Mark shakes Addisons hand. ''I'm Addison Montgomery.'' Addison replied. They arrive by the locker room and Addison is still staring at Mark. Naomi gives Addison a poke. ''You were staring at that guy!'' Addison looks shocked. ''No, I wasn't.'' they walk through the door. There are lockers and benches everywhere. Addison and Naomi walks fast to two lockers and put their stuff in it. ''So that's done, we only have to get changed. In every locker are light blue scrubs and a doctor's coat. When they are done, someone calls ''Bennett, Shepherd, Sloan, Montgomery and Hastings. They walk up to the man. ''Your resident is dr. Webber. He's standing over there.'' The man is pointing to dr. Webber. They walk to dr. Webber and he turns around. ''Hi guys, nice to meet you. I have five rules. Number one: don't be afraid to ask. Number two: when you get paged, you have to answer it by running. You when you're free, you have to answer it as well. Number three: please do not kill a patient. When someone is dying page me. Number four: if you're insecure you'll make a mistakes, do don't doubt yourself. Number five: don't do anything stupid because you'll be asked to leave. Let's get started'' dr. Webber walks away and everybody follows him.

 **When** they arrive at the first patient. ''This is dr. Miller, his specialty is pediatrics. Dr. Hastings can you read the chart for us?'' Dr. Webber gives the chart to dr. Hastings. Naomi begins to read and smiles. ''This is Chloe Perry. She's is six years old and has stomach pain. She has a lump on the right side of her stomach.'' Read Naomi. ''Now you have to say what you think we get to do to get a diagnosis.'' Dr. Webber said. ''I think we need to do a CT scan and test her blood.'' Naomi gives the chart back to dr. Miller. ''well done, dr. Hastings. This is your patient for the rest of your shift. '' Dr. Webber walks away and the others follow him. When they arrive at the second patient, the pagers go off. Addison looks at her pager and it is a 911 from the PIT. ''Dr. Bennett this is your patient for today, the rest of us have to go to the PIT. Let's go.'' Dr. Webber said. Dr. Bennett stays and everybody begins to run. When they arrive at the PIT, someone fills them in about what happened. ''there was a plane crash outside the city. There were 279 passengers, four flight attendants, the pilot and his co-pilot in that plane. We have to wait for more information, there now are now 20 patients on their way here. The rest of the victims are on their way to other hospitals.'' The man walks away. They walk through the doors and they have to wait outside for the ambulance. Shepherd, Sloan and Montgomery look nervously at each other, then they hear the siren of the ambulances.

 **The** first ambulance arrives. Sloan runs to the ambulance and helps to get the patient inside. The second ambulance arrived, Addison runs to the ambulance. The door opens, the paramedic immediately begins to talk. ''Jane Doe has a lot of injuries. A big wound in the belly, you can see the organs and she has a broken leg.'' Another paramedic has her hands on the wound. She's stopping the bleeding. Addison helps to get the patient inside. A doctor runs at her and says ''go to trauma room two, dr. Connor is there to help you.'' Addison goes with the patient and the paramedic who has her hands on the wound to trauma room two. When they came in, the paramedic tells everything about the woman to dr. Connor. The paramedic get her hands of the wound and the blood is flowing out of the wound. Dr. Connor looks at the wound. ''This is not so good, you can see her stomach and intestines. We have to go to surgery.'' Dr. Connor stops the bleeding by get his hands on the wound. Addison is looking is there is any pupil reaction, and there is. Suddenly the alarm goes off. ''She has a heart attack! Press on the blue button!'' Dr. Connor immediately does CPR. Addison presses on the blue button and she hears a bell and the words CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE. The door immediately opens and everywhere doctors are running around. A few doctors come in with a crash card. ''Dr. Montgomery you need to watch over the wound.'' Dr. Connor yelled over the noise. Dr. Montgomery stands next to the patient. She has never seen this, it's awful. What if the patient dies? It's so sad. ''charge to 20'' dr. Connor said. He puts the crash card on the chest from the patient. ''Clear!'' dr. Connor said. Everybody puts their hands up. The patient gets a shock. Nothing happens. They do it a long time and nothing happens.

 **After** an hour they give it up. ''Time of death: 12.36.'' Dr. Connor walks away. Addison is the only one in the room. She stands there watching the patient. This is her first patient and she died. The door opens. ''Where is dr. Connor, I need him.'' Shepherd walks in. ''He is gone, I don't know where he is.'' Addison replied. ''Are you okay?'' Shepherd walks to Addison. ''Not really, my first patient died. I don't think being a doctor is something for me.'' Addison begins to cry. Shepherd gives her a big hug. ''Of course this is something for you. You can't give up the first time when it gets hard. This happens, you'll save a lot of lives. Come on, you can do it.'' Addison looks up. ''Thank you.'' Addison replied. Addison does a blanket over the patient. They look at each other. ''I'm Derek. What's your name?'' Derek gives Addison a hand. ''I'm Addison, nice to meet you.'' Addison smiles. He is very nice and handsome. Derek has big blue eyes and gorgeous black hair. Derek walks away. ''Good luck, Addison.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Twelve hours of their first shift is over. It's late in the night and almost every on-call resident or attending is sleeping. The interns are awake, they have to check the patients. Addison is sitting on a hospital bed. The interns of dr. Webber are talking to each other in the basement. There are standing a lot of hospital beds in the hallway. Addison is tired and really wants to sleep. She has 36 hours to go. ''Derek and I have been friends for almost 14 years, '' Mark said with a big smile on his face. Derek laughs, ''Yeah, we are almost like brothers. We were always together doing bad things to our neighbors.'' Naomi and Sam where listing to them. Addison was staring at the ceiling. It was a horrible day, but she learned so much. She lost her first patient and she has to learn to deal with it. Derek was right, I can't quit when it's getting hard. The pagers from Mark, Sam and Naomi go off. ''Why don't you two have to check your patients?'' Sam Bennett asks. Derek looks at Addison. ''Our patients died today, so we get new patients tomorrow.'' Addison replied. Mark, Naomi and Sam walk away and Addison and Derek are the only ones left in the basement.

Addison thinks about the twelve hours she had. She learned a lot. She had to help with the patients who needed stitches. There were a lot patients from the plane crash, so there was a lot of work to do. "The best intern can do his first surgery tomorrow" She thought. She wanted that surgery so much, but Mark can do it. It's probably an appendectomy. Tomorrow is another day and she would really like to save a life. ''Maybe we can look if there's something that we can do.'' Derek said. ''There's nothing to do, I already asked. Dr. Webber said that we have to rest because we have a lot of hours to go.'' Addison replied. Addison is lying on the hospital bed. She closes her eyes. Derek watches her. He is not very tired. '' You attended medical school at Columbia University College of Physicians and Surgeons, right?'' Derek asked. ''Yes, what about you?'' Addison replied. She opens her eyes and looks at Derek. ''I was on the same university. I saw you once, you were practicing on a cadaver.'' Derek said. ''I never saw you there.'' Addison said. Addison closes her eyes again. She falls asleep.

''Addison, you have to wake up. We have to go to dr. Webber.'' Derek is standing next to Addison. Addison opens her eyes and looks right at Derek. Addison stretches, she's full of energy. She jumped from the hospital bed and follows Derek. When they found dr. Webber he was standing next to dr. Connor. ''You two have to help dr. Connor today with his patient. The patient has swallowed his key, and it has to come out.'' Dr. Webber said. He walks away and it is just Addison, Derek and dr. Connor. ''I'm dr. Connor and I'm a general surgeon.'' Dr. Connor said. ''The patient is in room 2637, try to get the key out of his stomach. When you two need some help you have to page me.'' Dr. Connor walks away. ''Do you know where room 2637 is?'' Addison asks. ''I have no idea, I have never been in this hospital before,'' Derek replied. Addison and Derek are walking through the hospital. They are now in the south-wing of the hospital. They have no idea where they have to go. ''Maybe we can ask a nurse where the room is.'' Addison said. ''Yeah, great idea!'' Derek said. Addison sees a nurse. ''Do you know where room 2637 is?'' Addison asks. ''You have to follow this hallway and then you will see the main hall and then turn left.'' The nurse replied. ''Thank you,'' Addison said and walks away.

''Why do you want to be a surgeon?'' Derek asked when they walk through the hallway. ''When I was eight I went to the university where my dad taught. I was always sitting in the back of the classroom cutting in a hot dog, while the other students worked on their cadavers. It was really hard to take the casing off in one piece. I always wanted to be a surgeon and save lives, I never wanted another carrier. What about you?'' Addison replied. ''I have always wanted to save lives, and I have never wanted to do a different carrier.'' Derek replied. They arrive in the main hall. ''We have to go to the left.'' Addison said. When they walk through the hallway they find the room. A nurse walks out of the room and gives the chart to Derek. ''You two are the dr. Connor's interns right?'' The nurse said cranky. Addison nodded ''yes, we are.'' They read both the chart. ''He has been here for almost 16 hours and still no key. He swallowed the key almost 19 hours ago.'' Derek said. ''We have to examine the stools. This is going to be really fun.'' Addison sighed. They go into the room. '' Hello, Mr. Parker. This is dr. Shepherd and I'm dr. Montgomery. We're going to get your key out of your stomach.'' Addison said. ''I hope you will, I want to go home. They don't have good TV here and I'm bored.'' Mr. Parker sigh. ''Have you pooped yet?'' Derek asks. ''Yes, two minutes ago. It's still in the toilet.'' Mr. Parker replied. They walk into the bathroom. Derek closes the door. ''What did he eat?'' Derek begins to laugh. Addison gets the facemasks and put it on. She gives one to Derek. ''I don't know if I can do this. This is so gross.'' Addison said. Derek and Addison put on their gloves. They begin to examine the stool. ''I don't see the key, I don't think it's in here.'' Addison said. They walk into the room. ''Mr. Parker we didn't find the key. You have to page us when you've pooped or there is something wrong, but we have to go now.'' Derek said. They walk out of the room.

Addison, Derek, Sam and Naomi are sitting in the observation room. They are waiting for the surgery from Mark. ''I don't know, he has not prepared himself.'' Naomi said. ''There he is.'' Addison is pointing at him. Mark walks into the OR and looks into the observation room. ''He looks really nervous.'' Derek said. Dr. Connor walks into the room. The speakers are on so they can hear what they are saying. ''Are you ready Sloan?'' dr. Connor asks. ''Yes, I am.'' Mark replied. They are standing next to the patient. ''Scalpel'' Mark said. The nurse gives him a scalpel. Mark cuts into the skin of the patient. He is now in the stomach and he can see the intestines. ''Now you have to find the appendix'' Dr. Connor said. He puts his hands carefully in the stomach and he is searching for the appendix. He keeps searching for almost two minutes. ''I can't find it.'' Mark said. Addison is looking at the rest of the interns. Almost everybody is laughing. ''He had to prepare himself.'' Sam said. Addison looks back into the OR. He is still searching for the appendix. ''He is searching in the wrong area, he needs to look more to the right.'' Addison said. Mark is still searching. ''Go stand there, I'm going to finish this surgery. The patient can't handle anesthesia for too long.'' Dr. Connor said. Mark feels ashamed and looks into the gallery. Dr. Connor has the appendix in 15 seconds. '' Searching Sloan.'' One of the other interns said.

Addison and Derek are walking into the room of Mr. Parker, but he isn't there. ''Where is he?'' Derek said. A nurse walks into the room. ''He went into surgery, the key is stuck in his intestines. You two need to find dr. Grey, she will tell you what to do.'' The nurse said. They both walk out of the room. ''Why can't we attend the surgery, it's our patient.'' Addison said. ''I think he doesn't like us.'' Derek replied. When they find dr. Grey she is with dr. Wayne. She is a neonatal surgeon. ''dr. Grey, a nurse said we had to find you.'' Derek said. ''Yes, I need your help.'' Dr. Grey replied. Dr. Wayne walks away. A girl runs through the hallway. ''Mom, Mom!'' the girl shouted. ''What are you doing here, Meredith?'' Dr. Grey said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Mom, my friend had an accident. She fell down the stairs and she was unconscious for a long time. I called 991 immediately and now she's in the pit,'' Said Meredith very fast. You could see she was really afraid that there was something wrong with her friend. Addison's pager went off. ''It's your friend. I have to go.'' Addison ran as fast as she could through the hospital to the pit. She came in the room and there was a 14 year old girl. ''Great, you're here. I needed an intern on this case because I have a lot to do today. Emily Parker fell down the stairs and she hit her head. There's a possibility that she has a brain bleeding. Can you make a CT scan so we can see what's wrong? Bring me the results when you have them.'' Dr. Carter asked, you could see he was in hurry. ''Yes, of course. I'll take care of it.'' Addison answered. Dr. Carter walked out of the room and Addison was alone with Emily. ''How are you? Do you have a headache or something else?'' Addison asked while she checked her eyes. ''I have a headache but besides that I feel okay,'' Emily replied. Meredith came in. ''Hey, how are you?'' Meredith asked. ''I'm okay,'' Emily answered. Addison looked in Emily's chart for a moment. Emily and Meredith talked for a moment. ''I've got to take Emily with me so we can make a CT scan,'' Said Addison and she took the bed from the brakes.

After a long time walking through the hospital they arrived at the room with the CT scan. They were lucky because nobody used it, so they didn't have to wait. Addison helped Emily in the CT scan. ''You have to lay really still, try not to move, otherwise we have to do everything all over again,'' Addison said. She walked to the room next to the CT scan. She waited for the results, while Emily was laying really still. Mark came into the room when he saw Addison sitting there. ''Hey Monty, do you finally have a patient?'' Mark asked with a big smile on his face. ''Yeah, I have. It's a girl who fell down the stairs and she hit her head.'' Addison answered and looked if everything was alright. ''Oh, that sucks. I have a question.'' Mark replied. He looked very seriously at Addison. Addison had no idea what he wanted to ask her. ''I heard somebody say something about Searching Sloan when I was in the elevator. They are calling me Searching Sloan, aren't they? Do they call me that because I couldn't find the appendix?'' Mark asked, he blushed and looked really ashamed. She knew that they called him that when they were sitting in the gallery looking at him when he couldn't find the appendix. ''Not that I know, I don't know anything about that.'' Addison answered. She knew she was lying to him, but it was the best thing to do. ''Okay, thank you. Do you think she would have a brain bleeding?'' Mark asked. ''Yeah, I think so.'' Addison replied. She was still waiting for the results. Suddenly the results came in and they looked at them for a long time. ''I think that's a small brain bleeding.'' Addison pointed at the blurry spot on the results. She grabbed the results and brought Emily to her room.

''Dr. Carter!'' Addison ran to dr. Carter. ''I've got the Emily's results. I think she has a small brain bleeding.'' Addison said and gave the results to dr. Carter. He looked for a moment. ''You're right. She has one. I've got to clip an aneurysm right now, I can operate her tonight. Can you book an OR for tonight?'' Dr. Carter asked. ''Yes, of course'' Addison answered.

After booking an OR she was looking for Naomi. She couldn't find her. She wanted to tell her everything about today, that she had had a patient. Her pager went off. It was Emily. She ran as fast as she could to her room. When she came in the room she was in shock. Emily had a seizure. ''Where were you? She's having multiple seizures. How do you want to proceed? A nurse asked. They were trying to hold her still, so nothing could happen. She had no idea what she had to do. She had never seen this. There wasn't even an attending. ''what did you give her?'' Addison replied and grabbed her chart. ''We gave her Diazepam and two milligrams Lorezepam. You need to tell us what you want to do.'' The nurse asked and got very irritated because she didn't know what to do. ''Did you page dr. Carter and dr. Webber? Addison asked. ''Yeah, we did. What do you want to do?'' The nurse replied. ''Okay, you gave her Lorezepam?'' Addison asked. Everyone was running around her and she was standing there and did nothing. ''Yeah, we did but it isn't working.'' The nurse replied. She thought and knew what to give her! ''Load her with Phenobarbital.'' Addison replied and looked if something changed. ''Nothing changed. '' The nurse said. That was the only thing she could think of. ''Where is dr. Carter? Have you paged him? Addison panicked. ''Yeah, I just told you!'' The nurse answered. ''Page him again!'' Addison said. ''Her heart stopped. Code blue!'' The nurse screamed. ''Get the crash cart!'' Another nurse yelled. Addison got the crash cart. ''Charge the pads to 200.'' Addison said. ''Clear!'' Addison screamed. Everyone put their hands up. ''Nothing happened, she's still in v-fib. ''Charge to 300.'' Addison said. ''Clear!'' Addison looked up whether something happened. ''Sinus rhythm is coming up. Pressure's returning. She's coming back'' the nurse said. Addison walked out of the room. She was in shock. Emily could have died!

Addison walked to the basement. She climbed at one of the hospital beds and just sat there. She was still in shock. Derek saw her and walked up to her. ''What happened? It looks as if you have seen a ghost or something.'' Derek asked. He climbed on the hospital bed and sat next to her. ''I just saved a girl's life.'' Addison replied. ''She had a seizure and her heart stopped. There wasn't an attending so I had to do everything.'' Addison said. ''That's great! You saved her life! But why do you look like you saw a ghost?'' Derek replied. ''She could have died Derek! Her life was in my hands and she could have died!'' Addison answered and a tear streamed down her face. She knew Derek wouldn't understand her. It was a little girl, she has a long life right in front of her. If it went wrong she could have died and she was responsible for it. Addison pager went off. She stood up and walked away. Derek stared at her.

''What have you done? You were supposed to monitor her!'' Dr Carter yelled at her. ''She had a seizure and her heart stopped. What was I supposed to do? Watch her die? Nobody was there, I paged you and dr. Webber, but nobody came so I was the only one who could do something. I didn't let her die, she's still alive!'' Addison replied angrily She saved her life and now he's angry at her. He was the one who didn't come. Everyone in the hallway looked at them while dr. Carter yelled at her and she was standing there like a puppy who did something wrong. After a long conversation about what happened with dr. Carter he wasn't angry anymore. Addison walked to the room of Emily after dr. Carter was finished yelling at her. She was okay, she was glad that everything went well.

''Good work Montgomery, and that on your first day!'' Dr Webber said gladly. ''Tonight Emily will be operated and dr. Carter asked if you wanted to observe.'' Dr. Webber asked. Every intern of dr. Webber sat with him. They were talking about what had happened that day. He was the nicest resident there was this year. They're very lucky. ''Yes, of course!'' Addison answered happily.


End file.
